mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
User talk:AeolianThunder
Welcome Hi, welcome to MS Paint Adventures Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Sigil.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sorceror Nobody (Talk) 22:46, 15 April 2012 :That's a LOT of photos. Most people have like, less than 5. Not saying its bad, just that you shouldn't spam the wiki photos. Chezrush 23:06, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Infobox problems Hey guys, I'm trying to set my infobox up to be a regular one, and my pictures sort of work, but for some reason the template won't work for me. Help? AeolianThunder 23:23, April 15, 2012 (UTC) :Oops! I forgot everyone can see these. I'm done now, I'm really sorry. :AeolianThunder 23:22, April 15, 2012 (UTC) :It's cool. Sometimes we get some jerks who just dump the photos and never come back. BTW your info box is broken. I'll try to fix it. Chezrush 23:23, April 15, 2012 (UTC) :Thank you so much! I'm just looking for a standard format. :AeolianThunder 23:24, April 15, 2012 (UTC) :Cool, do you want like a quote or something or is it up the way you want it as just photos. Chezrush 23:27, April 15, 2012 (UTC) :This is odd. It is supposed to work but it doesn't. I mean I had to copy paste Tavros' info box and replace it with your pictures and stuff but it doesn't work. And you can't see the pictures at all now. But the good side is, I got the title to work. Chezrush 23:37, April 15, 2012 (UTC) :Damn. Why do you think that might be? :\ any possible way it could still work? And yes, a quote would be good. "That's it. I give up. Me rindo." in hex #00af69, please! Thanks so much for your hard work. :AeolianThunder 23:39, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Ok. I got the quote. No if only the info box would actually work. We need to call ghost busters. Chezrush 23:45, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Haha, yeah, awesome! I appreciate your work thus far. I kinda want mine to look like yours in the end. Also, completely tangential, but nice earthbound map sprite. :P let's hope we can make this sucker work sans ghostbusters because I hear they're busy this time of year. AeolianThunder 23:49, April 15, 2012 (UTC) :Lets do this *puts shades on* Chezrush 23:59, April 15, 2012 (UTC) :dealwithit.gif AeolianThunder 00:00, April 16, 2012 (UTC) :You mean... File:Deal_with_it_dog.gif Chezrush 00:04, April 16, 2012 (UTC) :WELP, whatever that was it didn't work. Nor are my timestamps, or infobox even after referencing like seventy different ones...luck just hates me. Some Hero of Light I am...AeolianThunder 00:05, April 16, 2012 (UTC) :Same here. We are those people that failed Hero Of Light Acadamy. Chezrush 00:08, April 16, 2012 (UTC) :Well, shit. Do you think it'll work eventually/with some fresh formatting? D: aeolianthunder 00:10, April 16, 2012 (UTC) :Ooh! Ooh! I made a little headway. Maybe that will help you? aeolianthunder 00:13, April 16, 2012 (UTC) :Okay, even more headway. Still need assistance though because I am a fail. X_X aeolianthunder 00:38, April 16, 2012 (UTC) :Sure. Lets see. But first I need dinner. Chezrush 00:52, April 16, 2012 (UTC) :Enjoy your dinner. Talk to you soon. :3 aeolianthunder 00:53, April 16, 2012 (UTC) :Ok back. Now what I see is its like falling off the edge :/ Chezrush 01:07, April 16, 2012 (UTC) :I know, ugh. Shit! Are you willing to tinker with the code a bit? aeolianthunder 01:41, April 16, 2012 (UTC) :Looks like TheLight6 got it. Chezrush 01:54, April 16, 2012 (UTC) :Well thanks for your help just the same! :) aeolianthunder 02:04, April 16, 2012 (UTC) ::Just ducking in to say it was no problem. The Light6 02:11, April 16, 2012 (UTC) ::I hope this means you saw my thank you note on your talk page! Thanks so so so much. :D Filename Some of your files have been tagged as needing a more suitable filename. Please follow the link provided in the tag placed on the file pages so that you can participate in the discussion about dealing with this matter - The Light6 (talk) 08:07, January 30, 2013 (UTC) User page The Light6 (talk) 09:50, March 18, 2013 (UTC)